


Let’s admit, without apology, what we do to each other

by desrosierss



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrosierss/pseuds/desrosierss
Summary: "he keeps saying, I owe you,Your shoes are filling with your own damn blood, you must want something, just tell me, and it’s yours.""Let’s admit, without apology, what we do to each other."- Richard Siken





	Let’s admit, without apology, what we do to each other

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was just inspired by richard siken quotes so i made a short nbin drabble cuz im gay.
> 
> might continue this series with vixx ships ?? idk yet its 4 am

 

   "Seriously, Hongbin, I _owe you_ one."  Hakyeon laughs, leaning into Hongbin’s personal space and breaking the invisible barrier that he’s tried to set up, countless and countless times.

 

Hongbin’s stomach has tied itself into a knot, he tries to keep his arms crossed over his chest but the older man has his hand clasped behind his neck, laughing to himself and grinning.

 

Hongbin licks his lips and swallows drly, looking away, he knows he’s blushing all the way to his ears. He feels like he can’t breathe.

 

Hakyeon praising him, thankful for the simple things he’s done is making Hongbin feel like he’s about to pass out.  
  
The leader had shot a cupid’s arrow directly into Hongbin’s chest and he can barely take it.

 

“I hope you know, hah- You’re my favorite person.”

 

_How dare he say such things with a smile on his face, so easily. Without any hesitation, no nerves; how genuine he is. How dare he be so kind and giving, doesn’t he know being that type of person will get him into trouble? People could take advantage of Hakyeon’s soft personality._

 

Hongbin thinks, nodding.  
  
“And I don’t _hate_ you.” Hongbin smirks. He can’t say what he truly feels, that’s _too much_. Far too much with the love of his life standing right in front of him, holding on all touchy-feely.

Hakyeon pulls away, just as soon as Hongbin attempts to lean in, leaving him cold. Broken hearted to be dramatic.

Is it truly dramatic when it’s a man like Hakyeon himself, though?  
  
  
_Can’t be_.  
  
  
Hakyeon clasps his shoulders with a good squeeze, “Really though, do you want me to buy you something? I’d feel bad if I didn’t do anything in exchange for your help.”  
  
  
Hongbin wants him to come closer, whisper to him the true answer.  
  
Hongbin wants to be greedy and take everything that Hakyeon’s willing to give to him. And return it with a greater force if even possible. Make it be known that he’s Hakyeon’s and vice versa. That they belong to each other. No one else is allowed to tamper with them.  
  


“ _Hm_.” The younger man hums, rolling his head side to side in fake deep thought.

 

“ _Hmm_?” The leader teases, quirking a brow and Hongbin suddenly has the strongest desire to hit him or kiss him. Maybe both.

 

“One thing.”  
  
  
“Quit stalling and shoot. You’re stressing me out. “ Hakyeon jokes, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.  
  
  
He’s too damn handsome.

 

 _You asked for it_ , Hongbin thinks to himself before three quick steps, he’s already done it.  
  
  
Hands placed delicately on Hakyeon’s neck, head tilted to the side, he’s closed the space in between their lips.  
  
The leader makes a muffled noise of surprise. Pleasant _surprise_ or _disturbed_? Hongbin can’t find the time to care anymore. If he doesn’t do this, it will continue festering inside him.

 

Thankfully, Hakyeon returns the kiss without much hesitation.  
  
Hongbin knows his entire face is red at this point, he knows he’s driving on pure impulse. So he tries to take it all in before it stops.  
  
His lips are soft, there’s a taste from cheap chapstick that he always keeps on him.  
  
Hakyeon is a good kisser, gentle, yet good. He always knows what to do. He’s placed his hand cautiously on the boy’s shoulder.  
  
  
_Such a gentleman._  
  
  
The kiss is open mouthed but not to risque. He knows it could be worse than this.  
Hongbin is the first to pull back. He could drink up the sight of their leader’s flushed, embarrassed face all day.  
  
  
“Thank you, hyung!” Hongbin smiles, preparing to leave while the older man is frozen in a state of shock.  
  
  
“ _You_ — “ The leader stumbles, covering his mouth. _What just happened?_  
  
  
“Mhm, you said you owed me. Not anymore.” Hongbin replies cooly, despite the fact it’s a complete front made so he doesn’t break into guilty apprehension right there.  
  
  
“Right..”  
  
  
“Right.” Hongbin looks up from gathering his bag.   
He’s met with a harsh slap to the back of his head.

 

“Damn kid, act your age.” Hakyeon speaks like he’s annoyed, but he can’t hide the simper threatening to break through, the red tints on his cheeks, the fact he looks out of breath.  
  
  
They know each other better than that. No one can completely understand the two better than they do themselves.

  
  
“ _What_ , should I have done more? I didn’t want to give the old man a heart attack.”  
  
  
“You’re a bad liar, Hongbin.” Hakyeon pinches his ear and Hongbin winces, making himself stand up.  
  
  
“You’re too much.” Hongbin covers the sides of his face, of course his ears gave it away.  
  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, we have rehearsal in the morning, don’t stay up late.”  
  
  
And just like that, they’re back to the usual.  
  
  
“Wait, Hakyeon-”  
  
Hakyeon turns, blinking.  
  
  
“Is the offer for dinner still open?” A cheesy yet shy smile is attached to Hongbin’s face. He rubs the back of his neck.  
  
  
Hakyeon snorts, “Sure. Just call me.”  
  
  
“I will.”


End file.
